darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Guard
*NOTE: This is a blog post written by Christine Feehan herself on Goodreads.* In a monastery high in the Carpathian Mountains is a brotherhood of warriors. All they have left is their honor and each other. Unlike many others of their kind who were sent out in the world by their Prince in order to find their lifemates and protect the human race from vampires, they came here to learn how to protect the human race, from themselves. Time would take from them their ability to see in color, and once the pull of the darkness ended, leaving them without emotion, they’d become too dangerous to be among even their own kind, so they sought the monastery. These ancient warriors had once sworn fealty to Prince Vlad and felt that Prince had betrayed them. So when a new Prince came they were not quick to swear an allegiance to him. It was the same family. Same blood. The same line that had betrayed the Carpathian people and lead them into the darkest time in their history. There was no reason for them to come out of their self-imprisonment and join the new Prince. Vlad had known something horrible was coming. He had known his people were about to enter a war. Instead of looking to the protection of his people, Vlad hid a terrible secret and looked only to his own selfish needs. Vlad’s lifemate, Sarantha, had hoped to find a cure for their son’s madness. Draven Dubrinsky was slowly going mad. Draven was dangerous and had he been the son of any other Carpathian, Vladimir would have had him killed to ensure the safety of others. But, Sarantha had held out hope her son could be saved and Vlad hadn’t the heart, or the strength to do what should have been done. Their daughter Noelle also suffered from madness. The Dubrinsky family, for as powerful as they were, seemed cursed. Madness and weakness had, in the eyes of the Ancients, infected the Dubrinsky line and the Prince couldn’t be trusted to do what was best for his people. The Prince’s son and the feelings and desires of the Prince’s lifemate was more important than the Prince’s people. And in that Prince Vlad failed his entire race. Now the Ancients are the New Guard and they’ve left the monastery in search of the promise of lifemates in various parts of the world. They have lived together for so long it was natural for them to band together and remain close. When they find themselves needed by Tariq in San Diego, California they arrive to find an enemy too dangerous to ignore and their honor demands they remain to protect both humans and Carpathians alike. Will this New Guard ever swear allegiance to Mikhail Dubrinsky? It’s hard to say, but they do stay and fight with Tariq who has pledged his fealty to Mikhail. They’ve not shown any outward disobedience to the Prince, but what happens if Mikhail demands something of them? There are a lot of questions about this New Guard, but in the end there’s no doubt that these warriors are a shield of protection against this new threat and each one an integral part of the future of the Carpathian race. Books in the New Guard Arc These books have started this story arc. As they all revolve around Tariq and the United States Stronghold, it can be assumed, but has yet to be verified, that Seattle is the main home of the New Guard. * Dark Crime * Dark Carousel * Dark Legacy Category:Characters